theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Colors of Lucy
A mysterious prism creates five Lucys, each of a different color and with a different aspect of her personality, disrupting life in the House. The episode begins, The Loud family walks in the Loud House, while Lincoln plays with the prism] Lincoln: "Hmm, I wonder what we should do with this?" the prism to Lana. She catches it. Lucy: "What is that?" Lincoln: "It's a light prism." Lucy: "Well, if I we're you, I probably won't be messing with it. Lincoln: "Easy there, Lucy. Easy." Lana: playing with the prism "Yeah, what got you all worked up?" the prism to Leni who tosses it to Lori. Lucy: "I am not worked up. I like vampires." Luan: "Of course it was, because i'm gonna catch you that really words up." laughs "Get it?" Lucy: "Great." Lori: "This is worthless of junk all the time, I literally catching on with this thing." prism almost fall but Lori catches it in time, and tosses it to Lola. Leni: "Why did she catch it for?" Lori: "It's only a day job." Lola: "I told this prism it really shines up." it to Lynn. Lynn: "And it's glowing than I thought. I'll just gonna toss it." it to Luan. Luan: "Catch up, sis!" it to Luna. Luna: "Ohhhh, sorry, brah." the prism "It's hard to tell what you really feel without delivery sometimes. the prism to Lily. Lily: "Poo-poo." the prism at Lucy. Lynn, Luan, Lucy, Luna, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Leni, Lily and Lori keep tossing the prism to each other. Lucy: "But you should really stop passing that thing around like a ball." Lynn: "You need to calm down! You are out of control!" Lucy "Oww, you're good, you're not mad." prism to Leni. Leni: "You are at least excited yes?" Lucy: "Wow." Lori: "Uhhh, guys? I think this thing just turned on or something like that. You can take it." the prism to Lincoln. Lincoln: "I don't want it!" the prism to Luna. Luna: "Uh-uh!" the prism to Lynn. Lynn: "Here, you take it!" the prism to Luan. Luan: "Try catch this thing!" the prism to Lily, then Lily tosses the prism to Lisa. Lisa: "You take it! I don't need it!" the prism to Lola. Lola: "You take it!" the prism to Lana. Lana: "No, You take it!" the prism to Leni. Leni: Wheeeeee, I love this game! the prism to Lucy. gets trapped in the prism. Lucy: "Uh oh." prism shattered into pieces. Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori gasp. The prism pieces start to spin around and release five different Lucy with colors. Lana: "OH NOOOOO!!!! We just split Lucy into four versions of herself!" Lisa: "Actually there's five Lucy's now." Lola: "Are you sure? Cause uhh..." Lincoln: "Go ahead, Lana, we'll wait..." Lana: "Okay, Lincoln, uhhh.... zero, one, two-" Luna: "Uh-tut-tut-tut-tut, you don't start at zero when you count! It's five!" Lana: "Really?" Luna: "Yeah, really." Lana: "Huh, than five it is. OH NOOOO!!! We just split Lucy into five versions of herself!" Luna: "You okay, Lucy? Sssssssssss." Red Lucy Angry: I TOLD YOU TO NOT MESS AROUND WITH THAT THING!!!! Luna. Luna: "Owww!!!" Yellow Lucy: happy "Free! FREE!!!!!" Charles, Walt, Geo and Cliff Blue Lucy Timidly: "I don't like it here..." Lucy goes back to under the couch. Pink Lucy is standing next to Lana. Purple Lucy Seductively: What not to like??? Lucy starting kissing the twins on the cheeks. Lola sports a content expression on her face. Orange Lucy is seen next. She looks for food. Lincoln: "Seems the prism has divided into the five core parts of her personality; purple is her passion..." Lori: "Red is her rage..." Lola: "Pink, her happiness..." Lana: "Orange, her laziness..." Lincoln: "And Grey is her timidity..." Leni: "Well, at least now we know what the Lucy's are thinking." Lincoln: 9 sisters This is gonna be awesooome!!! go of 9 sisters Just think five Lucy's in battle. Luna: "Hahh, maybe having five different Lucy aroud won't be such a bad thing after all, bro." Lucy slaps Luna. Luna: "Awwww." screen showing Later on the Couch. Cut the screen to Lucy emotion with the Lincoln, 9 sisters and 4 pets. Luna: "Time to watch everybody favorite action movie-" Lucy use her power to crush Luna Luna: "Awww." Red Lucy: "It's not everybody favorite movie, it's just yours, jerk." Lincoln: "Now you just normally said whatever but you, you said what on your mind I LOVE IT!" Red Lucy: "Oh, and I hate it that you scream all the time! Luna Luna: "Awwww, good to know about it. Lincoln: "Well, everyone likes horror movies, right? Lucy nod's no Gray Lucy: "Just thinking about them gives me a nervous stomach. Oh no." Lucy barfs at the couch. Lincoln: "Message delivered. You're not going to have to tell me twice." Lucy is brushing the hair with Leni. Leni: "Perhaps a comedy?" Luan: "Comedies make me laugh." laughs Lucy punches Luna. Luna: "What does that for?" Red Lucy: "Because I love comedies!" Lincoln: "This might be the fastest we've ever come to a consensus. I'm really liking these different Lucy's." Lucy punches Lincoln on the floor. Lincoln: "Ow!" Lucy punches Lincoln on the floor, and shows the title card "The Next Day." The next day, Lola is making tea. Lola: "Nothing's better than sweet teas in the morning." Yellow Lucy: "How about this?" Lucy zaps tea into Giraffe pancakes. Lola: laughs "Wow, I see a giraffe!" Lana: "Is that a llama doing the tango?" Lucy zaps Giraffe pancakes. Red Lucy: "Can't a person get a decent non-dancing breakfast around here?" Lincoln: "Hey, gang, what's for brea-" Lucy slams Lincoln on the floor 3 times and throws it on the wall. Lincoln: "Well, I feeling better already." loud family are looking at Evil Robot. Evil Robot: "Time for so long, Aliens!!" Lincoln: "Go, All 5 Lucys!" looks at Orange Lucy is sleeping on the floor, Pink Lucy kisses Lana on the cheeks, Leni plays Patty cake with Yellow Lucy and Red Lucy is punching Luna. Lincoln looks frustrated and Gray Lucy barfs on the ground. Later, at the Loud House. Lincoln: "As great as finally knowing how the Lucys actually feel is, they're really messing up our battle game. Since the prism split them up, we should be able to use the crystals to trap the Lucys and put them back together." Luna: "Oh! Do we have to? I kind of like this one." Lucy burps Luna: at Leni "Should we be discussing our plan in front of her?" Orange Lucy: "Uhhh, don't worry about me. I don't really care." Lucys is appeared. Red Lucy: "But I do!" Lucy slaps Luna. Luna: "Ow!" Lucy kicks Lincoln. Lincoln: "Ow!" Red Lucy: "You're not going to use that on us. I don't want to be combined with these losers." Gray Lucy: "That looks too scary to me." Pink Lucy: "I'll go if you come with." Orange Lucy: "I'm good with whatever." Red Lucy: "Let's get out of here!" Lucys goes out of The Loud House. Luan: "Looks like they're spreading through the city." laughs "Get it? But seriously, We're going to have to split up to capture all the Lucy's!" Leni: "I'm going after purple." Lincoln: "No." Leni: "Oh, come on, please." Lincoln: "No." Lori: "Then Leni and I will take the most dangerous one! Pink." Leni: "Oh, yeah, pink. We may not come back alive!" Lincoln: "Isn't she the happy one?" Lynn: "When she makes those marshmallow clouds, the cholesterol alone could kill you." Lola: "Not looking forward to this." Lola and Lana: "See ya!" and Lana goes out of the Loud House. Lincoln: "I guess we'll go after the rest." map shows Lincoln and Leni which is a Gray Lucy and goes around till we get to the city. Lincoln and Leni looks at Gray Lucy is sad and sit the chair. Lincoln and Leni looks at Gray Lucy. Gray Lucy: "Just go away." and Leni under the chair and Gray Lucy has a tear of sadness and Leni has a prism to trapped Gray Lucy in the prism. and Leni is happy, COLLECT ALL FIVE 1/5, The map shows Lola and Lana which is a Yellow Lucy and goes to the city. Lana: "There she is!" Yellow Lucy: "Gumballs! Wink! Yay! Hug. Lucy zaps building into a gumball machine, zaps Tree into a happy tree. Happy Tree: "Yay!" Lucy hugs at the pole into a giant and giant pets Yellow Lucy. Yellow Lucy: "Aww. Huh?" Lola and Lana: "Pink! We missed you!" Yellow Lucy: "I missed you, too!" Lola and Lana "Let's have fun!" Lana: "Oh my gosh! Yes!" Lucy zaps a rat into a unicorn, zaps fire hydrant into a mushroom, zaps a four trash bags into four bees and zaps a mailbox into a lovely little Kittycat. Yellow Lucy imagines everything, Yellow Lucy, Lola and Lana are in the rocket and blast off in the sky and Yellow Lucy, Lola and Lana riding a unicorn sliding down on the clouds and Yellow Lucy, Lola and Lana is riding in the unicorn and all 3 laughs around the clouds. Yellow Lucy, Lola and Lana: "Whoa!" Lucy, Lola and Lana are sliding around the rainbows with a bunch of Bees. Bees: "Go! Go! Go!" Yellow Lucy: "Whee!" Lola: "I hope this never ends." map shows Lincoln and Leni which is Pink Lucy is going through the city. Lincoln and Leni looks at Pink Lucy at the kissing sale. Leni: "What are you going to do?" Lincoln: "The only thing I can do." Leni: gasps "Lincoln, be careful!" takes a quarter to Pink Lucy and Lincoln about to kiss Pink Lucy and Leni pushed off Lincoln and Leni has a prism to trapped Pink Lucy in the prism. Lincoln and Leni is happy, COLLECT ALL FIVE 2/5, The map shows Lincoln and Leni which is Red Lucy is going to the city and Red Lucy is really giant and furious and Stomps harder at Lincoln and tangles Leni and roars, Leni has a prism on Red Lucy's tongue and traps Red Lucy in the prism. Lincoln and Leni is surprised, COLLECT ALL FIVE 3/5 and Lola and Lana has a beautiful dreamtime. Lana: a cheeseburger "Lola, this cheeseburger is fantastic! Lola: "I know, Lana! I know!" Lucy, Lola and Lana is eating cheeseburgers, Yellow Lucy looks at the prism. Yellow Lucy: "Ooooh, shiny." Lucy is about to touch a prism. Lola and Lana: "Noooooooooooooooooo-" Lucy touches a prism and traps inside the prism and beautiful dreamtime turned into a Trashville, a trash and a rat that squeak. Lola and Lana: "oooooooooooo!" and Lana is sad, Lola is crying and Lana barfs out the trashy food, Lola and Lana has a puppy eyes, COLLECT ALL FIVE 4/5, Cut at the Loud House, Loud Family are here for the house. Lincoln: "We've captured all the Lucys except for orange." Lana: "And we've already searched the whole city for her." and 9 sisters is looking Orange Lucy under the couch eating Cheetos. Orange Lucy: "Oh, hey." Lucy is eating Cheetos in his mouth and chews it. Leni: "She has been here the whole time?" Lily: "Gah gah!" Lola: "And she ate everything in the fridge! How could you? is giving Lola to prism and Lola gets in Orange Lucy that traps in the prism. Lincoln: "Let's get our Lucy back." prism is shining and Lucy back to normal self again and Lucy holds the prism. Lucy: "Thanks for making me whole again." Lori: "Uhhh, you're being mean, aren't you? Lucy: "No, really. Thanks." Leni: "I believe this is the srcasm?" Lucy: "Not being sarcastic at all." Luan: "Oh, the confusion! I can't tell what she's trying to say!" Lucy: "Just do the great job, guys." is banging the couch, Lana gets grumpy, and Lincoln and 9 sisters confused and frustration. Luan: "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Lana: "NoooOOoooOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" to black, Leni is appearing the stage. Leni: the viewers "Who knew that under that dark cape and darker scowl that a mix of happy, scared, loving, angry and lazy emotions exist." to black, the episode ends. Trivia This is a fanfiction episode is based on Teen Titans Go episode "Colors of Raven". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud